


Black Licorice

by The_Aroace_Queen_in_the_Quiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm semi-proud of it, My teacher likes it, So here's a poem, and that's good enough for me., i wrote it in class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aroace_Queen_in_the_Quiver/pseuds/The_Aroace_Queen_in_the_Quiver
Summary: A poem written by me in my creative writing class





	Black Licorice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a better title, please suggest it. I couldn't think of one so it ended up as Black Licorice. :D

Sometimes

I am bleached white bones

and empty eye sockets,

the color of a blank computer screen.

 

And sometimes

I rule the place of wheelbarrow red fire.

I am a black-cloaked entity,

a scythe-wielding monster to some,

a capitalized name, but

 

I also do not exist.

You see me out of the corners of your eyes

But when you turn your head

I am gone.

 

They cower before me,

begging for me to stay away

from them and their loved ones,

and there are a precious few

who don’t care when I arrive,

as long as they get to say goodbye.

 

But what they do not know

is that I am nothing more

than a lazy teenager crashing

on my mother’s couch

 

and that I am afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a started poem that a girl from my class read and liked the idea. Then we were joking around and talking about, 'what if death was nothing more than a lazy teenager. "It's not, 'just a phase', mom!" as it watches cat videos on YouTube. :D  
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
